


looking was a bad decision

by love_lave



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Terrible Boyfriends, and the boy s o k a y, but they're still messes, something small i wrote during my 5th period, they kinda actually communicate for a hot second, theyre terrible boyfriends, wayward son wrecked me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_lave/pseuds/love_lave
Summary: I take the risk and look back at him and immediately know that it was a terrible decision. I’m stuck in his flaming stare. He’s breathing with his mouth open (somethings never do change)||





	looking was a bad decision

**Author's Note:**

> i love wayward son and it completely wrecked me so i ended up writing them during some of my free time in school ;; this is my first snowbaz fic i'm actually posting so i hope it's not to bad ?? this fic was pretty self indulgent and short imma be honest - but i hope everyone else also likes it so enjoy ~~

My eyes don’t leave the starry sky as he rocks the truck bed trying to lay down next to me. Simon has no grace. We don’t speak at first, but we don’t really need to. His shoulder is pressed against mine and i can feel the heat radiating off of him. Of course, he must always disturb the peace. He bumps his head into mine, turning his face to look at me. (Him touching me makes me feel the most relaxed I have been this entire trip). (Like hell i would tell him that).

“This is all confusing.” He says. I glance my eyes at him. 

“Don’t hurt yourself trying to think about it.” I laugh seeing his expression despite my efforts not to. His eyes are squinted. 

“Oi.” He flicks my cheek. I shove my shoulder into his in retort. We both end smiling. I’m on this high and all my surroundings feel fuzzy. I don’t know if it’s the mind fucking I keep going through or if it’s just the amount of “America air” I’ve been breathing in. Or the sun slowly melting my brain away, there’s that too. We go silent again and my eyes return to the sky. I can feel him looking at me though. His gaze is just like everything else he is. 

Burning. 

Fire. 

Smoke filling my lungs.

Scorching my skin from just the way his eyes lay on me. 

I take the risk and look back at him and immediately know that it was a terrible decision. I’m stuck in his flaming stare. He’s breathing with his mouth open (somethings never do change). 

“I love you-” His words stumble and fall over each other, but they’re enough to make me stop thinking. He continues, stealing the little air I have left. 

“I don’t ever say it, which I know we don’t have to, but I feel like now is important.” I want to kiss him or slap him, I can’t decide, just shut him up because he’s causing my dead heart to feel like it’s starting again and its giving me chest pains that I don’t necessarily enjoy - … but Simon Snow doesn’t know when - _ how _\- to shut up and I’m too weak to stop him. I think it saves me sometimes. 

“Because I really do, I love you Baz.” He finally stops talking and the eye contact between us is causing sparks. 

“Simon…” It’s barely hearable, but it’s the only thing I have the strength left to say. He moves so quickly I don’t have time to blink before my face is between his hands (_ they’re so warm _) and he’s kissing me like I have the only air left on this planet. He pushes hard and I push back even harder, knotting my hands into bronze curls.

“I love you…” I mumble against his mouth, but I don’t understand it. I don’t sound like myself, my voice feels different. He’s changing me and I’m not sure that I like it. 

But I ignore it and keep kissing him. 

Because it’s the only thing I have left to give of myself, and I’d gladly hand my whole being to him if he asked me to. 

_ I love Simon Snow. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who read it, i hope you enjoyed it ~~ as i said it's pretty self indulgent heh - simon and baz are the worst people at communicating and then they're thrown into a room together and the most that will happen is that they'll start either making out or punching each other, baz hyperventilating that simon's nose is dripping blood from the punch he gave him - lets be honest // anywho, me getting off track, thank you for reading and comments and criticism is always very welcomed and appreciated, have a good day !!


End file.
